


Um encontro marcante

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [33]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie e Brian acabam tendo um encontro inusitado, e conversando sobre coisas que pairam em sua mente há muito tempo. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Um encontro marcante

Eu estava ocupada no meio da tarde, aprontando tudo para o compromisso que teríamos à noite. Como assistente de Brian, estava checando os últimos detalhes, como toda a organização do evento até o que eu e Brian vestiríamos.

Nós iríamos para o primeito Brit Award Video, uma iniciativa para premiar o melhor vídeo clipe do ano, o que tinha agitado a indústria musical local. Eu achei uma excelente ideia, mas ainda assim, ficava apreensiva com grandes eventos. Por mais que estivesse acostumada, tinha sempre algo dentro de mim que dizia que meu lugar não era ali, que tudo aquilo não tinha nada a ver comigo. Talvez fosse verdade, mas tudo aquilo envolvia música e Brian e se meu marido estava envolvido no assunto, isso também dizia respeito a mim. Procurei ignorar os pensamentos negativos e focar nas minhas tarefas, estava terminando de passar meu vestido, era da minha cor favorita, azul claro, com bordados de pedrinhas brilhantes na gola, e as mangas que cobriam do cotovelo para cima, estava bem do meu gosto.

Quando a noite chegou, me vesti e me olhei no espelho, checando os últimos detalhes, meu cabelo estava solto como sempre, coloquei algumas mechas soltas atrás das orelhas.

-Está linda, meu amor! - Brian me surpreendeu e eu sorri diante do elogio.

Nós estávamos meio que combinando, sua gravata borboleta e colete também eram azuis. Automaticamente, eu terminei de abotoar seu colete e dar o nó em sua gravata, Brian não se importou com a minha ajuda, apenas ficou quieto enquanto eu o arrumava.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu depois que terminei.

Tomamos o caminho para o teatro em que aconteceria a premiação e ocupamos nosso lugar já marcado. Sorri ao ver as plaquinhas em frente às outras cadeiras em nossa mesa, diziam "ROGER TAYLOR" e "DOMINIQUE TAYLOR". Eles eram nossos melhores amigos e estar com eles sempre me deixava feliz. Somente Roger e Brian estavam ali representando o Queen, tanto Freddie como John precisavam de descanso e nós os entendemos.

Eu avistei Dominique um pouco depois e sorri ao ver minha amiga, Roger vinha logo atrás dela, andavam de mãos dadas.

-Oi, gente, tudo bem por aqui? - ele nos cumprimentou.

-Sim, tudo bem - Brian confirmou.

-Que bom que nos colocaram pra sentar juntos - Dominique compartilhou do meu alívio - está tão cheio aqui.

-É, era de se esperar que fosse um evento badalado - eu comentei - eu fiz um balanço de que quase todo artista ativo da atualidade foi convocado.

-Realmente é um grande evento então - Dominique ponderou.

Nós assistimos toda a apresentação e premiações, comemos um pouco do coquetel servido. Eventualmente, como já era de se esperar de Rog, ele estava todo inquieto e Dominique o acompanhou, dando uma volta com o marido pelo salão, cumprimentando outros de seus conhecidos.

-Não quer ir um pouco lá fora, Chrissie? - meu marido me sugeriu, me vendo um tanto quieta - quem sabe tomar um pouco de ar.

-Ah eu agradeço, amor, mas até que estou bem - fui sincera - se você quiser, podemos dar uma volta.

-Então não se importa de me acompanhar? - ele foi um tanto galanteador, o que me fez rir baixinho.

-De maneira nenhuma, Bri - eu sorri, satisfeita.

Nos levantamos e ele me ofereceu um braço, caminhamos até a galeria superior, que estava um tanto monótona, mesmo com uma pequena quantidade de pessoas ali.

Eu respirei fundo, olhando a vista, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Brian.

-Realmente foi uma boa ideia vir até aqui - confessei, falando baixinho, Brian me respondeu com um afago nas minhas costas.

De repente, percebi que outro casal se aproximava de nós e quase não acreditei no que tinha visto, retomei minha postura quando vi que Paul e Linda McCartney estavam realmente vindo em nossa direção.

-Brian, eles são... - cochichei, impressionada.

-São eles sim - ele confirmou, também atônito.

Nós dois sempre fomos muito fãs dos Beatles e confesso que eu até tive uma paixão adolescente e platônica por Paul, mas conforme cresci, amadureci e conheci o amor da minha vida, passei a admirá-lo mais como músico e artista brilhante do que qualquer outra coisa. Já a sra. McCartney, eu não sabia explicar direito, mas mesmo não conhecendo Linda pessoalmente, me identificava com ela, tinha certeza de que, assim como eu, ela sabia exatamente como era carregar a responsabilidade de ser esposa de um astro do rock.

Foi por isso que quando os vi, fiquei um tanto nervosa, esperei para ver o que eles fariam e como Brian reagiria.

-Sr. May, que prazer encontrá-lo aqui! - Paul foi simpático e logo nos cumprimentou sem cerimônia.

-Eu digo o mesmo, Sir Paul - Brian apertou a mão do baixista - a propósito, conhece minha esposa? Essa é Chrissie May.

Sorri constrangida quando ele apontou para mim com orgulho.

-Ah claro, a sra. Chrissie May, sua companheira e assistente de longa data, prazer em conhecê-la - Paul apertou minha mão dessa vez.

-Igualmente, obrigada - fiquei lisonjeada pela forma que ele se referiu a mim com tanta consideração.

-E claro, vocês já ouviram falar da minha adorável Linda - Paul apontou para a esposa, e deu para notar que ela também tinha ficado lisonjeada.

-Paul, sempre jogando charme - ela repreendeu, de um jeito um tanto charmoso - também é um grande prazer conhecê-los.

-Lady McCartney - eu sorri, com todo respeito e admiração.

-Não, por favor - ela balançou a cabeça - me chame só de Linda.

-Bom, pode me chamar de Chrissie também - logo me senti à vontade perto dela.

-Às vezes, a gente só quer se lembrar de quão normais nós somos - Linda acrescentou, gentilmente.

-Ah isso é verdade - concordei completamente.

-Sei do que está falando - Linda assentiu.

Automaticamente, nossos maridos nos olharam um tanto desconfiados.

-Não é uma crítica, por favor - tentei remediar - Brian sabe do que estou falando.

-Sim, eu também sei - Paul também foi gentil comigo - só não sei se foi tão intenso pra vocês quanto pra nós.

-Olha, sr. McCartney, se for analisar do lado de fora, o seu caso foi muito pior - me lembrei de toda histeria da Beatlemania - mas dentro de mim, foi bem difícil, sei como me senti no começo da carreira do Queen e como eles atingiram a fama.

-Mas você sempre esteve ao lado do Queen, se não estou enganada - Linda disfarçou seu conhecimento, o que me fez desconfiar se ela também não era uma fã minha como eu era dela - acho que levou um tempo pra se acostumar?

-É, levei sim - eu confirmei - mas com os anos as coisas se tornaram mais fáceis.

-Algumas coisas se tornam mais fáceis, sim - Linda apontou - mas não todas, mesmo quando se está na mesma posição.

-Ah claro, vocês estavam juntos com o Wings, mas eu sempre estive nos bastidores e gosto das coisas assim, afinal, os meninos são os artistas - dei de ombros - mas eu a admiro muito, sra. Mc... Linda, por ter coragem de subir no palco, eu não sou tão corajosa assim.

-Puxa, obrigada, Chrissie, de verdade - senti a sinceridade da sra. McCartney.

-Ah Chris... - Brian suspirou e sabia porque ele tinha ficado um tanto desapontado comigo, ele só me chamava de Chris nesses casos e logo percebi qual foi minha falha - você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço.

-Pra você eu sei que sou - fui sincera, dando um sorriso tímido, mas minha resposta foi suficiente para ele.

-Não, você sabe que encara muita coisa que outras pessoas não encarariam, como estar aqui hoje, por exemplo - meu marido ponderou, olhando pra mim.

-É por causa das multidões, não é? - Linda comentou baixinho - elas me deixam claustrofóbica também.

-É, é isso - concordei enfaticamente - eu sou muito tímida e atenção demais sempre me deixa constrangida.

-Com o tempo eu me acostumei, por causa das minhas exposições, mas às vezes... - Linda fez uma pausa - com todo respeito, rapazes, é difícil lidar com o nome de vocês.

-Eu sei - Paul se aproximou da esposa, beijando a testa dela - mas quando estamos só você e eu e as crianças, somos uma família comum.

-É o que eu penso também - Brian assentiu.

-Acho que no fim das contas, o que vale é quem nossos maridos são pra nós, nós os amamos e os admiramos por quem eles são, por tudo que são - conclui - é uma coisa que eu tenho aprendido ao longo dos anos e tenho me lembrado sempre.

-É um ótimo conselho, Chrissie - Paul acabou sorrindo pra mim.

Fiquei contente pelos McCartneys nos entenderem e concordarem com a gente.

-Bom - acabei retomando a conversa - só queria dizer que admiro muito vocês.

-E nós a vocês, mais ainda - Linda completou.

Depois disso, senti que éramos como velhos amigos, e só então cedi ao meu lado fã e pedi por autógrafos, tanto de Paul como de Linda. Em troca, eles pediram o mesmo a nós.

Ao final do evento, acabamos nos encontrando na saída, juntamente com os Taylor, o que nos rendeu uma despedida e um agradecimento pela conversa que tivemos. Me senti satisfeita por ver que dois artistas que eu admirava tanto eram como a gente, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> Estava pensando em fazer esse crossover com os McCartneys e aqui está. Eu também amo o Paul e a Linda, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
